1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for changing a nozzle such as a long nozzle or submerged nozzle fitted to a teeming nozzle provided on the bottom of a vessel for the casting of molten steel. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus which facilitates the operation for changing these nozzles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the continuous casting of steel or the casting of steel ingot, molten steel is charged from a ladle into a tundish or from a tundish into a mold. It is common practice to introduce the molten steel through a submerged nozzle disposed between the ladle and tundish or between the tundish and mold in order to improve the quality of the steel. Since the nozzle is constantly submerged in the molten steel during the charging operation, nozzle lifetime is short and replacement is required with some frequency.
Owing to the nature of the casting process, the replacement of the submerged nozzle must be performed in a rapid manner. It is also desirable from the standpoint of worker well-being that the replacement work be as light as possible in view of the high temperature of the immediate environment. Apparatus of various configurations have been disclosed to attain these objects, but none of them are fully satisfactory in terms of structural simplicity and handling ease.